


Dont give me those eyes (I have fallen already)

by morjens



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Friends With Benefits, Idols, Light Angst, M/M, Mark thinks too much, Mark's too whipped, Pining, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morjens/pseuds/morjens
Summary: Taehyung looks so peaceful like this. Mark wants to touch him as he watches him sleep, his beautiful features relaxed. He wants to stay like this for a while.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 21





	Dont give me those eyes (I have fallen already)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been almost an year after the last MarkTae fic and bc there is like 20 fics of this pairing I decided to fill the tiny tag little. I'm happy for all the kudos and comments and if there are terrible grammar mistakes, please let me know, englisht is not my native language. ^^
> 
> This is canon compliant but I havent decided the timeline, so feel free to add all the details.

Taehyung looks so peaceful like this. Mark wants to touch him as he watches him sleep, his beautiful features relaxed. He wants to stay like this for a while, forever, but clock is ticking and soon it’s six at morning. They have time and they are young, but they also have work most hectic work schedules, and restless world to face. Now it’s 3.26, dark outside and world trying to slow down little around them. Then again, Seoul never sleeps, and world needs more content, more information about their idols. It’s tough, it’s terrible and Mark cant help but love it.

They have been hanging out today, Mark only having morning meeting before flying to China. He should be at airport in ten hours but he still lays here, sleep avoiding him. They were almost like normal adults today, just played some games, ordered chicken. Fooled around and kissed on the shower. Mark had a new shampoo that bubbled way too much and Taehyung looked stupid while standing there, huge amount of just white bubbles in his head.

Now he is already sleeping, been like that for almost two hours. He looks so calm and Mark is almost jealous. Taehyung conquers like two third of the bed but Mark doesn’t mind. He knows they are playing with loaned time and soon it’s time to pay. He doesn’t want to know the price. He wants to think this is nothing, just normal fooling around like people do behind the scenes but then again, he knows he hasn’t felt like this in years and he is master on lying to himself.

It’s so easy, almost scarily easy to be with Taehyung. He is so relaxed when he knows someone, he can talk about everything and if he doesn’t know something he asks and is curious. It’s nice to talk with him because he has wide knowledge of things. He also knows when Mark wants to be more silent, respects his space and the fact that he is less extrovert than Taehyung. Maybe they aren’t perfect, maybe they aren’t exact puzzle pieces but they fit together so well, balance each others. It sometimes frightens Mark how much he can trust for someone who isn’t his group member.

It’s hard sometimes, of course. To find time, find place, find reasons. They haven’t really talked about this too much. Mark knows he avoids it because he fears what Taehyung has to say. About this meaning nothing, about this being just a game between two idols. They have a stressful day job, this is just a way to relax.

And it’s how it all started, way back then. One knows other, they say, and Taehyung knew, he has a marvellous radar for that. It started with a shared phone number and one call on the chilly March night. He still remembers the call, his mind playing it over and over when he tries to sleep alone. He’s gone already but doesn’t want to admit it. It ahs been nice but he also knows it’s going to end one way or another. If he is wise, which he usually is, he should call quits now, not when it’s too late, but he doesn’t want to be the wise one right now, tired of being the voice of reason.

Now all he wants is to nuzzle against Taehyung’s neck. It’s warm and Taehyung huffs little in his sleep when Mark gets closer and presses his nose on the back of Taehyung’s hair. He squirms little closer and hooks his hand to rest on Taehyung’s stomach. It’s close and maybe not in a way one with benefits would be, almost too soft, but Mark has a soft heart, unfortunately.

Taehyung stirs in his sleep and Mark holds his breath for little while. He didn’t mean to wake other up but it’s no use because soon Taehyung rolls little towards Mark and opens his eyes slowly.  
“Hyung?” his voice is even lower when he’s woken up from his sleep.  
“Sorry, go back to sleep.”  
“Nah, it’s okay. You okay?” he asks and Mark sees him furrow his eyebrows even when it’s dark in his bedroom. Mark just nods.  
“Yeah, yeah, just wanted to cuddle.”  
“Oh”, Taehyung sighs happily and opens his arms for Mark to get a better position. He fits perfectly and can’t help but feel little happy when Taehyung’s broader shoulders make a great pillow for him.

Taehyung lifts his fingers to pet Mark’s hair, and the movement is so cute Mark almost wants to cry. Taehyung has a huge heart and he knows he is just a tiny part of it, cant ever be more than this.  
“Hyung? You couldn’t sleep?” Taehyung’s voice is low in his ear and Mark sighs.  
“Nah, gotta fly tomorrow.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah”.”  
“You cant talk about that?”  
“Not really, no”, Mark says and Taehyung understands because that’s how it every time is. They really cant share the future schedules, cant talk about what’s really happening on their lives but at least they have their group members for that. What they can talk about is past, about music and music shows, different things outside their job. Sometimes Mark is tired of keeping silent and wants to share what’s happening but then again, he has signed his contracts about not telling and he wants to respect that.

“How long are you gonna be there?”  
“Don’t know, a week, probably.”  
“How much do we have time?” Taehyung then asks.  
“About six hours before I have to leave. And you too.”  
“Ah, hyung but I’m gonna miss you”, Taehyung whines and pecks one quick kiss on Mark’s hair.  
“Oh, really?” Mark teases and hates the way his heart skips one beat. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Mark looks up to meet Taehyung’s eyes and rises little to meet him halfway. The kiss is slow, calm at first. That’s how it usually starts, them both testing out waters, trying to remember what others lips felt like. Taehyung’s hand is still on Mark’s hair when Mark deepens the kiss and Taehyung moans softly to the kiss. Mark presses closer to him, peppers smaller kisses along to Taehyung’s jaw all the way to the side of his neck. Taehyung closes his eyes and bares his neck for the better position.  
“No marks”, he says before he bites his lip. Mark lets his lips wander on Taehyung’s warm skin, sucks little but not too harshly, he doesn’t want Taehyung to get any problems because of him.  
“You’re so good, hyung”, Taehyung whines when Mark leaves the neck and comes back to kiss his lips.

His heart is beating loud on his chest and he wants to hate that, hate the feeling, but he can’t hate Taehyung who looks so beautiful under him. His pretty eyes wide now, blush creeping on the cheeks even though it’s hard to spot in the dim light.  
“So, so, so good, hyung”, he says but the rest of the sentence is hidden when Mark kisses him silly. Taehyung’s lips are so soft, it’s so nice to kiss him. He applies pressure and Taehyung balances with him perfectly, giving and taking, adjusting to everything Mark does.

“Ca-, can you hyung?” he whispers, voice faltering little when he presses closer. Mark sucks air when Taehyung gets so close he can feel him underneath.  
“Can you, hyung, please?” Taehyung pleads and Mark kisses him silent before asking:  
“What?”  
“Please, hyung.”  
“Tell me, tell me.”  
“Please, fuck me, hyung.”  
“Mmh”, Mark kisses him again, moving little farther from Taehyung so he can get into a better position.

Taehyung is wearing thin pyjama pants and Mark can feel him hardening already. They are kissing, wet moans filling the room when Mark starts to slide Taehyung’s pants down with his free hand. Taehyung’s voice hiccups when Mark touches lightly his cock over his boxers.  
“Okay?” Mark asks and Taehyung nods quickly, yes yes yes.  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah, I am, hyung”, Taehyung gasps when Mark traces his fingers over his cock. He looks so beautiful like this, lips red from kissing and chest rising, eyes looking straight to Mark’s. There’s want in them, lust in that stare and Mark wants nothing more than be the one to help him. And maybe be the only one.

He quickly lets that thought go away and gets back to the situation. It’s not the time to wallow in self-pity. Taehyung grabs the half-empty bottle of lube from the night stand and gives it to Mark.  
“Go slow”, he just says and Mark kisses him softly on the lips.  
“Okay”, he whispers against his lips and withdraws to pull Taehyung’s boxers off too. He might be little loose and sore from the earlier time few hours ago, but he takes his time still, doesn’t want to hurt him.

Every time he gets this close Taehyung it’s so beautiful. How Taehyung voices his need, lets Mark take the lead and loses all his focus. His pyjama pants and boxers are still hanging on his knees when Mark slips the first finger in. It’s easy, just like he though but he lets Taehyung to adjust to the feeling, lets him lead the way. When Taehyung finally moves against him, he knows to move on. He adds another finger and scissors them inside and when Taehyung moans he is quick to kiss him silent, feeds his own want with his voice. It’s dark, low and so rich with want, it’s intoxicating always hear it. Hot, fierce kiss turns into a slow make-out while Mark makes sure Taehyung is lose enough. Taehyung whimpers when he pulls his fingers out but Mark is quick to nuzzle the crook of his neck, makes sure he is there and Taehyung knows it. He tends to get lost in the progress and needs something to ground him.

Mark stumbles to take a condom from the same night stand where he had his lube and gets back to put it on. Taehyung has closed his eyes, but his fingers are playing with Mark’s.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah, please. I just--, just—“, Taehyung gasps and opens his eyes when Mark pecks him on the cheek. He pouts his lips and chases slowly after Mark so that he kisses him back. They melt to the kiss, Mark’s tongue sliding in and Taehyung groans when Mark lines his cock to his hole. Slowly, oh so slowly, he slides in. They both are speechless, feeling overwhelmed. It’s so normal but at the same time so new, every time it’s different. It’s warm, tight and Mark knows that if he isn’t careful he might end up coming too fast. Taehyung then again can drag his orgasm for no matter how long, takes the edging to another level and sometimes it’s fascinating to see how he is so close but so far.

Tonight is not that kind of day. Mark takes is slow, just like he promised. The closeness the pace allows them to have feels so great, time after time. Mark prefers it this way, to see how Taehyung moves along him, meets him halfway, eyes locking to stare each others. Taehyung’s pupils are dilated already, his hard cock laying against his shirt and leaking but they doesn’t care.

Even if there is rush outside, hurry in their work, it’s not here, in this moment. They take their time, bodies against each other, Mark’s thrusts slow and meaningful. Maybe he tries to make this count, maybe he tries to make him remember but also forget at the same time. It’s flow, it’s whole another feeling when their lips lock together, Mark’s moans mix with Taehyung’s. Beauty is in details, in how Taehyung’s fingers lie on Mark’s neck, drawing little circles, how neon lights from the ads illuminate a dim lights to their face from the crack of the curtains.

He takes Taehyung to the edge to back off soon. Taehyung lets go, feet planted on the mattress and sweat glistening on his forehead. Mark wants to remember this scene for the rest of his life. How Taehyung looks almost unreal in this lightning, how it’s dark but he looks like he’s glowing, how he looks at Mark and Mark hopes he can't see too much from Mark’s eyes. He is so close on saying words he can’t take back, so close on ruining everything and he has to stay silent to save himself.

Taehyung’s grasp from his neck tightens the closer he is, lips pursing closer when Mark finally quickens the pace. What started out slow, almost too slow, now becomes harder. Mark grabs Taehyung’s thighs, let’s his fingers grab tight and lifts them to his shoulders for him to get in deeper. Taehyung swallows his moans to his hand, hair tussled against Mark’s pillow when he adjusts to Mark’s pace. He doesn’t close his eyes anymore, wants to see everything. Mark cant help but stare, he is so pretty and Mark just wants to give him the whole world, everything.

When Taehyung finally comes, it happens quickly. His moan rings in the room when he spills on his shirt, whole body trembling, and dragging Mark along him. Mark, who has only been waiting for Taehyung to come, follows him, filling up his condom. He looks at Taehyung, who smiles his brightly, eyes glistening from tears. He slowly lifts Taehyung’s legs of his shoulders and pulls out. Taehyung whimpers quietly and fumbles to touch him. Mark is quick to give it to him, kisses him slow and sure when he tries to take tissue box from the night stand with his other hand. Box falls to the ground and Mark can’t reach it so he lets it go. Taehyung wraps both of his hands over Mark, pulls him closer. Kiss is tender, careful, tells that they are okay now.  
“Thanks, hyung”, Taehyung whispers, his voice hoars.  
“No problem, honey”, and there it is, a nick name slips far too easy, something they have never done before. Taehyung doesn’t seem to notice it, he just cuddles closer even though there is come on his shirt and Mark is still wearing the condom. He is always like this, needs his cuddles after sex and Mark gives it to him without even thinking.

Just before Taehyung drifts to sleep again, Mark helps him take his clothes off and throws them to the floor. He fishes the fallen tissue box and helps to dry the lube off, throws the used condom to the bin. There are two hours left for him to sleep, he notices when he watches Taehyung sleep so easily, still smiling. He watches him sleep, eyelashes so long and hair a beautiful mess.

Taehyung looks so peaceful like this and Mark wants to run, but he knows it’s too late already. He is in love, as stupid it is.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twt with this same username, if you wanna come talk with, im just an awkward bean. ^^


End file.
